


[podfic] such a sky and such a sun

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dresses, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spring, Tumblr: legendariumladiesapril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Finduilas and Niënor, and the first days of spring.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [such a sky and such a sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513923) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Thanks a bunch to LiveOakWithMoss for having blanket permission! 
> 
> Happy spring, everyone :)

Title: [such a sky and such a sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3513923)  
Length: 4:12

[Download as mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/62196ae9kq27dq7/such+a+sky+and+such+a+sun.mp3) or [stream here](http://tindeck.com/listen/bnqqm).


End file.
